Earthly Attachment
by Myrddin Emrys The Third
Summary: Aang lets go of Katara while opening his chakras with Guru Pathik's help. How will this affect the outcome of the war, and how will it personally affect a certain waterbender and firebender? M for future lemons. Zutara, Taang, Sukka, Maizula and such. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me many, many months ago, before my computer broke. The idea is that Aang actually let go of Katara during his lesson with Pathik, and therefore didn't see the vision of her in distress. This will, naturally, change a lot of things. For one, Aang won't be fatally wounded, and also Sokka will still be with the Water Tribe warriors, for quite awhile I might add. Only Toph will make it back to Ba Sing Se, and only she and Iroh will rescue Zuko and Katara.**

**The prologue is the last thing in this story that follows cannon, (except Sukka) but I really wanted an exact replica of Aang and Pathik's conversation for this. So please enjoy.**

**I don't own Avatar, this one or James Cameron's! (which I haven't even seen)**

_**Earthly Attachment**_

**Prologue**

"In order to master the Avatar State, you must open _all_ your chakras. Aang, tell me everything you know about chakras."

"What are chakras?" Aang asked, rubbing his eye.

"Oh, I see," Guru Pathik noted glumly. "I guess we'll start with the basics."

The old man bent down and prodded the water in the pools with a stick and spoke, "The water flows through this creek much like the energy flows through your body. As you see, there are several pools where the water swirls around before flowing on. These pools are like our chakras."

"So, chakras are pools of spiralling energies in our bodies?" Aang asked.

"Exactly!" Pathik acknowledged. "If nothing else were around, this creek would flow pure and clear. However, life is messy, and things tend to fall in the creek. And then what happens?"

"The creek can't flow?"

"Yes. But, if we open the paths between the pools…"

"The energy flows!"

After sharing an understanding look, the two of them made their way underground, and Aang sat waiting patiently for his new mentor to start. He didn't have long to wait, either.

"There are seven chakras that go out the body," Pathik said. "Each pool of energy has a purpose, and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck. Be warned; opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin this process, you cannot stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?"

Aang looked up, a little nervous. "I'll do whatever it takes," he declared.

"First we will open the earth chakra," Pathik said, "located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival, and is blocked by fear…"

Instantly Aang was drawn into himself, and he heard Pathik's voice echoing through his head, "What are you most afraid of? Let your fears become clear to you."

Terrible visions swam in Aang's head, visions of Zuko, of Katara being hurt… of the Firelord. Then Aang screamed. "Aang?" he heard Pathik say. "Your vision is not real. You are concerned for your survival, but you must surrender those fears. Let your fears flow down the creek."

Aang relaxed and focused on banishing his fear. Once done, he opened his eyes and Pathik said, "You have opened your earth chakra."

Next, Pathik took him off to a waterfall, and they sat there. "Next is the…"

"Water chakra?" Aang guessed.

"Brilliant!" Pathik declared. "Maybe one day you will be a guru too! This chakra deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt. Now, look at all the guilt which burdens your soul. What do you blame yourself for?"

The vision that swam in his head this time was when he ran away from being the Avatar, and became trapped in ice. "I ran away," he said.

A moment later the visions cleared and he said, ''I hurt all of those people.''

''Accept the reality that these things happened,'' Pathik told him. ''But do not let them cloud and poison your energy. If you are to be a positive influence on the world, you need to forgive yourself.''

Aang took a deep breath and released it as he did as he was instructed.

After moving outside once more to a cliff face, Pathik said, ''Third is the fire chakra, located in the stomach.''

''My fire chakra would like to eat something other than onion and banana juice,'' Aang declared.

Pathik chuckled. ''Good one!'' he said. ''Moving on...

''This chakra deals with willpower, and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of?''

Once more, visions filled Aang's head, and he saw the time he hurt Katara with his firebending. ''What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?'' the Guru's voice echoed.

''I'm never gonna firebend again,'' Aang spoke softly. ''I can't.''

''You will never find balance if you deny this part of your life,'' Pathik said wisely. ''You are the Avatar, and therefore, you are a firebender.''

Once again Aang took a deep breath and let go of this part.

''Hm,'' Pathik mused. ''That chakra opened less like a flowing creek and more like a burping bison.''

Right on cue, Aang let out a huge burp. ''Tastes like onions and bananas,'' he said, ''but strangely, something else. Pickles?''

Pathik just shrugged.

They relocated once more, this time to a ruined part of the monastery. ''The fourth chakra is located in the heart.'' Pathik said. ''It deals with love, and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you.''

Visions of his lost friends and the monks of the temples swirled in Aang's mind. ''You have indeed felt a great loss,'' came Pathik's voice, ''but love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us. The Air Nomad's love for you has not left this world, it is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love. Let the pain flow away.''

Katara's face swam before his eyes, and tears formed as he let go of his grief. ''Very good,'' he was told.

''Can I have some onion and banana juice please?'' Aang asked politely.

They moved deeper into the temple, and Pathik said, ''The fifth in the chain is the sound chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth, and is blocked by lies. The one's we tell ourselves...''

A vision of Katara asking him why he didn't tell them he was the Avatar came to him and he answered aloud, ''Because I never wanted to be.''

''You cannot lie about your own nature,'' Pathik told him. ''You must accept that you _are _the Avatar.''

Aang breathed in and accepted this, and Pathik said, ''Very good, Aang, you have opened the chakra of truth.''

They moved outside, and the lesson continued. ''The sixth pool of energy is the light chakra,'' the Guru said, ''located in the centre of the forehead. It deals with insight, and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different, are actually one and the same.''

Aang closed his eyes and allowed a vision of the world to enter his mind. ''Like the four nations,'' he observed.

''Yes.'' Pathik agreed. ''They are all one people, but we live as if divided.''

''We're all connected,'' Aang observed. ''Everything is connected.

''That's right,'' he was told. ''Even the separation of the four elements is an illusion. If you open your mind, you will see that all the elements are one, four parts of the same whole. Even metal is just a part of earth that has been purified and refined.''

It was night now, and they had relocated to the highest point of the temple. ''This is the last chakra, isn't it?'' Aang asked.

''Yes,'' Pathik confirmed. ''Once you open this chakra, you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar State at will. And when you are in the Avatar State, you will have complete control and awareness of all your actions.''

''Let's do this!'' Aang said determinedly.

''The though chakra is located at the crown of the head,'' Pathik said. ''It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world.''

Aang allowed himself to close his eyes to meditate, and instantly saw Katara. ''Now,'' Pathik said, ''let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river, forgotten.''

Jerked from his thoughts, Aang demanded, "What? Why would I let go of Katara? I-I... I love her!"

"Learn to let her go," Pathik told him, "or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe."'

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over Katara?" Aang demanded. "How can it be a bad thing that I feel and attachment to her? Three chakras ago that was a good thing!"

"You must learn to let go," Pathik said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let go of Katara," Aang decided.

"Aang," Pathik reminded him, "to master the Avatar State, you must open _all_ the chakras. Surrender yourself."

"Okay," Aang conceded. "I'll try."

"Now think of your attachments, and let them go. Let the pure cosmic energy flow."

Aang felt he was floating over the entire planet as he let Katara go, and soon a path to the whole universe opened up to him. A vision of himself in the Avatar State appeared and he began to make his way towards it. Slowly the arrows on his body began to light up, and he soon became one with his Avatar State...

**So, Aang let go, and things are going to be different now. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this has bugged me, as evidenced by how long it took me to get this updated! Anyway, please enjoy and remember that I don't own the rights to this awesome cartoon!**

**Chapter One**

"I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!"

Toph took off like a speeding bullet, careening through the countryside in her determination. "Idiots," she muttered as the earth parted beneath her feet.

Those two morons had just gotten lucky when they caught her. And to think, she'd really believed that her mother genuinely wanted to see her. But no, there was simply a bounty out for her _safe_ return. She scoffed. She could look after herself, and her parents needed to realise that. There was no way she would ever willingly go back to being locked up like some delicate porcelain doll ever again, not after everything!

It took her way less than half the time to get back to Ba Sing Se as it had for those two morons to get her away from the city, and as soon as she was inside the walls again, she headed straight for the house they'd all been staying at. No one was there, she could sense that immediately. Where could Katara have gotten to? Maybe she was at the palace with the Earth King.

Before she could decide to go there to look for the absent waterbender, Toph realised that there was someone at the door, and she moved over to open it, a wide smile on her face as she knew instantly who it was. "Hi," she greeted. "Long time no see."

Chuckling at her little jab at humour, Iroh said, "Indeed. I was hoping to talk with the Avatar, I have important news."

"Does it have anything to do with that guy you've got tied up there?" Toph asked, jerking her head in the direction she could sense another heartbeat.

"It does," Iroh said. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Toph said. "Wanna bring in your guest?"

Iroh grabbed his prisoner and followed Toph inside, setting the guy down on the ground. "Where is everyone else?" he asked.

"Aang and Sokka left," Toph said. "We heard word of where the Water Tribe warriors were and Sokka wanted to go catch up with his dad and help them. Aang got a message from a guru who says he can help him master the Avatar state. As for Sugar Queen, I'm not sure. She should still be in Ba Sing Se, though."

"It is unexpected that the Avatar is not here," Iroh said. "And unfortunate. You see, my niece is here, and she has captured my nephew, and that lovely young waterbending girl, Katara."

Toph's jaw dropped. "What?" she demanded.

"Perhaps you should hear it from my 'friend'," Iroh suggested, and moved over to the gagged guard.

"What he said is true!" the man spoke immediately, obviously not wanting them to do anything to hurt them. "They are being held in the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace! Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup, they're going to over throw the Earth King. They wanted the girl as bait for the Avatar, and the Prince is to be taken back as a prisoner to the Firelord."

Toph looked over at Iroh with her blind yet all-seeing eyes. "Let's go bust them out," she said with a smirk.

"Azula's plan to overthrow the leadership of Ba Sing Se is _today_," Iroh informed her.

"Well, that sucks," Toph said, her smirk vanishing. "So then, do we go save Sparky and Sugar Queen, or do we warn the Earth King first?"

"Sparky?" Iroh repeated with a chuckle. "No matter, perhaps we should locate these catacombs first, then decide what we're to do?"

"Works for me," Toph said. "Let's get going, then."

OoOoO

The earth above her rumbled and the same hole Katara'd been tossed down opened. "You've got company," a guard said, just before someone was thrown down into the pit with her.

A figure in green landed rather heavily, and she recognised them immediately. "Zuko!" she exclaimed, then narrowed her eyes.

He looked up at her as the hole was closed up.

"Why did they throw you in here?" Katara demanded, glaring at him a moment. "Oh wait, let me guess, it's a trap? So that when Aang shows up to help me you can finally have him in your little Firenation clutches?"

Zuko looked at her, then looked away without saying a word, making her extremely mad. "You're a terrible person, you know that?" she almost screeched, but managed to keep it at a yell instead. "Always following us, hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Firelord's son, spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Zuko snapped, and Katara lost it even more.

"_I don't?_" she demanded. "How _dare_ you! You have no idea what this war has put me through, me personally!"

Katara fell to her knees, letting out a little sob, her hand automatically reaching for her mother's necklace. "The firenation took my mother away from me."

"I'm sorry," Zuko said. "That's something we have in common."

Katara's tears stopped and she looked up at Zuko in surprise. What could she say to that? They were silent awhile, neither willing to say anything, and then Katara took a tentative step towards him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before," she said softly.

"It doesn't matter," he told her.

"It's just that, for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face," Katara spoke.

"My face?" Zuko reached up and touched his scar, then his tone fell. "I see."

"No, that… that's not what I meant."

"It's ok," he told her. "I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of a Banished Prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I realise I'm free to determine my own destiny. Even if I'll never be free of my mark."

"Maybe you could be free of it," Katara told him.

"What?" he asked, his gaze shooting up to hers.

"I have healing abilities."

"It's a scar, it can't be healed," he told her gruffly, and she had the feeling that he was trying not to get his hopes up.

Katara pulled the spirit water out and held it up for him to see. "This is water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole," she told him. "It has special properties so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but…"

Zuko bowed his head and Katara reached up to run her fingers over his scar. "I can try, if you want me to," she whispered.

She reached for the stopper on the vial but Zuko's hand shot out. "I-I'm not too sure," he said.

Katara sighed and moved her hand away. "If that's what you want," she said, returning the spirit water to her hip bag. "The offer still stands though."

They stood in silence for awhile.

OoOoO

"Well, what do you know? There _is_ an ancient city down there," said Toph, her hand on the ground before her. " But its deep, I wouldn't have noticed it otherwise."

"Then we must decide now," Iroh said. "Do we go rescue them? Or warn the Earth King?"

"We know where they are," Toph said, "we could go get them afterwards. But then again, they _could_ be useful in helping us if your crazy niece shows up. No offense."

"Absolutely none taken whatsoever," Iroh said. "She _is_ quite mad."

"So what's the plan then?"

Iroh seemed to be deep in thought a moment as he considered this. "Perhaps having backup _would_ be a good idea," he said.

"Well then, let's go get them," Toph said, bending the earth to create a passageway down to the catacombs.

OoOoO

"How long do you suppose they'll keep us down here?"

Zuko looked over at the waterbender, who was now sitting down against the wall and hugging her legs, which were bent at the knee, to her chest. "Who knows," he said with a shrug. "Knowing my sister, she's probably undermining the Earth King's household. She already has the Dai Li."

"So you think she'll just leave us down here, let us die slowly from starvation?" Katara asked, slightly horrified at the idea.

"No," he told her. "Eventually she'll come down here and deal with us."

"You mean kill us, don't you?" Katara said, standing up. "She'll kill us."

"Well, maybe not me," Zuko said. "I imagine my father wants that _honour_."

"Your father would kill you?" the girl asked him, coming to stand in front of him. "What kind of father could do that?"

"The sort that would scar his own son!" Zuko snapped, then wished he'd kept his mouth shut when Katara gasped, her hand going to her mouth.

She reached up with her other hand, once again tracing along his scar. "I'm sorry that this happened to you," she said, her voice a whisper, though he heard her clearly in the catacombs. "No one should ever have to go through that sort of thing because of family. Family are supposed to love and protect one another!"

Zuko bowed his head, taking in her words, wishing that he could have had what she talked about. But then he pulled away, moving over to the wall.

"Not everyone has family like that," he said. "And I don't just mean me."

"What about your Uncle?" Katara asked. "Is he like your father?"

"My Uncle is nothing like my father!" Zuko declared. "He has been there for me during my banishment, he has been more like a father to me than my own!"

"Then you _do_ have family that would be there for you," Katara said. "You say he has been there for you…"

"He has…"

"Then you're not completely alone then, Zuko," Katara told him, moving over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Zuko turned to face her, with her hand still in place, and swayed slightly closer to her, staring intently into her eyes even as she stared right back at him. He breathed in deeply, a catch in his throat preventing it from being even as he leaned down, his lips nearly touching hers… Suddenly there was a huge explosion, crystal debris flying at them and Zuko reacted instinctively, pushing Katara down and covering her with his body. Bits of crystal scattered over him and then he looked up and over to see his Uncle and a young girl standing in a huge gap in the wall.

Katara pulled herself out from under him, looking over as well. "Toph!" she cried. "Did you have to be so violent?"

The girl, Toph, just shrugged. "I figured it was the best way to get in quickly," she said.

Zuko got to his feet and immediately made his way over to his Uncle, embracing him fiercely. "I'm glad you came," he said.

"As am I, Zuko," Iroh said. "But we don't have much time, we need to get out of here and back up to the surface. I have discovered something vitally important, and we must get to the Earth King before it's too late."

"Too late for what, Uncle?"

"To warn the Earth King," Katara said, then turned to Iroh. "That's what you meant, right? Because Azula is here. She's going for the King, isn't she?"

"Of course," the elder man said. "Quickly, we can get out the way we came in."

"Lead the way," Katara said.

OoOoO

While she was glad of the rescue, Katara couldn't help but think over what had nearly happened just before Toph and Iroh burst in. Had Zuko been about to kiss her? Maybe it was just because they'd been stuck down there together, or maybe she was just imagining it. Yes, denial was a great place to be, and she intended to stay awhile. Besides, she knew Aang had feelings for her, and she still had to think about _that_!

Having cleared that all up in her mind, Katara felt better, and she concentrated on finding a water source somewhere under here. The Dai Li guards had taken her water pouch, so she had nothing to fight with if it came down to it. She could sense water ahead, and was glad that they seemed to be heading in the right direction for it. Now if only they could get there.

As she thought that, they came to a cave with the water source she could sense, and before them, she could see the path that Toph and Iroh had obviously taken. "That's our way out," Toph said. "C'mon, Sugar Queen, let's go!"

Toph grabbed Katara's arm and started yanking her towards the exit, but then suddenly she froze. "What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Someone's coming," Toph said, then yelled, "Everyone! Run to the tunnel!"

All four of them broke into a run, but then the tunnel closed up right in front of them, before they could escape. They turned to see Dai Li agents coming towards them, as well as Azula.

"Hello Uncle, Zuzu," she greeted. "I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko. _Prince_ Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor. Are you?"

She gestured towards them and the Dai Li caused the earth to come up and hold them, all except Zuko. "Release them immediately!" Zuko demanded.

"It's not too late for you, Zuko, you can still redeem yourself," Azula practically crooned.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!" Iroh called out.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" Azula said. "I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Firenation history, and the only way we win, is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honour back. You will have father's love. You will have everything you want."

Katara looked at Zuko, wondering what he would choose. Then she looked at Toph, why hadn't she busted herself out?

"Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart, see what it is that you truly want," Iroh begged.

Katara watched as Zuko closed his eyes, bowing his head as if in thought. Was he really considering this?

"You are free to choose," Azula said, and she held her hand up, signalling the Dai Li with her to leave. "What will it be, Zuko?"

Zuko looked over at his Uncle, who was still pleading him to stay with them, albeit with his eyes. Then he looked at Katara and Toph, and saw that the former looked hopeful, while the latter looked bored. Why was Katara hopeful? Did she want him to reject his sister's offer? And for some reason, the idea of that made his decision for him.

**Why isn't Toph doing anything? She's **_**waiting**_** for the perfect moment. I think she realises that Zuko needs to make a choice, she heard it in Iroh's pleading and Azula's words. That's what I think, anyway.**

**In any case, review please!**


End file.
